Einstein Invasion! (Transcript)
A transcript of [[Einstein Invasion!|'Einstein Invasion!']]. Transcript Doc (Narrating): Einstein Invasion! (The PJ Masks are seen patrolling their hometown at night. Owlette is seen in the sky, using her Owl Eyes to see if anything's wrong, when an engine noise is heard.) Owlette: Huh? (turns around, only to be just barely struck by a strange object at a very fast speed and comes crashing to the ground) AHHHHHH! (lands with a thud on some hard dirt) Catboy (he and Gekko notice and rush over): Owlette! Are you okay? Owlette: Yeah. Aside from the bruisy cuts, I'm fine. (Catboy walks off to get the first aid kit, while Gekko stays with Owlette and looks at the sky.) Gekko: What was that thing? Owlette: Well, whatever it is, it should watch where it's going! (The next morning, Captain Jake and his crew are out taking Bucky for a spin.) Captain Jake: Ahh, this is such a peaceful day for sailing. (the same roaring engine noise is heard overhead) Well, not anymore, I guess. (the crew looks up to see a strange object in the sky) What in the seven seas is that? Skully: Hang on, I'll fly up and see. (does so, then returns after a few seconds) Well, mateys, it looked like a giant red rocket ship. Captain Jake: A rocket ship? What could that mean? (pauses) Ah, probably nothing. Onwards, Bucky! (The crew continues their day trip. Meanwhile, Doc is checking some files in the clinic, while her toys are playing astronauts outside.) Stuffy: Oh, oh! Can I do the sound effects? I do great impressions! Hallie: Go for it, Stuffy. Stuffy: Yay! (clears his throat) Ladies and gentlemen, takeoff will be in five, four, three, two, one! (opens his mouth to make the blastoff sound effect, only for a real rocket ship noise to come out) Lambie (she, Hallie, and Chilly look shocked): '''Stuffy, how did you do that? '''Stuffy: I didn’t… (looks up at the sky) What the? (The other toys look up, and sure enough, a real rocket ship is seen hovering over the clinic. The toys stare speechlessly for a few moments, and the rocket flies away. At that moment...) Doc (comes outside): What's all the noise about? I can't concentrate! Stuffy: You just missed it! There was this weird rocket ship thingy! Chilly: And not just a toy rocket ship either! A real one, with engines and everything! Doc: Hmm. Sounds like something that should be reported. C'mon, let's go see Kwazii. (Scoops the toys up to go to the Octopod) (That night, Kwazii is relaxing in his room reading a book when he hears a knock on his door. He puts down his book and gets up to answer the door. The PJ Masks are seen standing there.) Kwazii: Well, ahoy there. What can I do for… (notices Owlette is covered in bandages) Owlette, what happened? Catboy: That's why we're here. Last night, we ran into a strange flying object. Owlette: It nearly mowed me down! That's why I have all these bandages. Kwazii: Ah, probably just Romeo or Luna Girl. Ya know what those kids get up to. Gekko: That makes sense. Thanks, Kwazii! (The PJ Masks leave and Kwazii goes back to his book, when there's another knock on the door. Kwazii answers again, revealing Captain Jake and Skully.) Captain Jake: Ahoy, Kwazii. We came to report something weird we saw. Skully: Earlier today, while we were out sailing, a huge red rocket ship flew over us. Kwazii: Hmm. Must be the same thing the PJ Masks saw. I'll look into it. (Captain Jake and Skully leave) Well, back to that book. (is about to pick it up when he hears another knock. This time, it's Doc and her toys) Doc: Hi, Kwazii. We're here to tell you about something the toys saw today. Stuffy: It was this giant rocket ship! A real one! Kwazii: Hm. Three reports in one night. This can't be a coincidence. (Montage begins of Kwazii trying to figure out what's going on.) Sheriff Callie (to Kwazii): …And here's what's real funny: there was music coming from it! (Kwazii is seen standing in front of an evidence board.) Sofia (to Kwazii): Okay, the other day, while I was flying with Minumus, we came across that rocket, and we saw four silhouettes inside! Kwazii (back at the board when he gets a concerned look on his face): Oh, no. (later, he calls a meeting for everyone who made a report: Captain Jake, Catboy, Sofia, Doc, and Callie) Now, the reason I called ye all here is, I've figured out what the issue is. (takes a deep breath) Our town... is being... (pauses for a second) invaded by aliens! (everyone gasps) That's right! We be in the middle of a full-blown alien invasion! Now go warn everyone! Meeting adjourned! (Everyone runs off screaming. Doc breaks into the clinic, where the toys are hanging out.) Doc: We're being invaded! (Meanwhile, Catboy is seen barging into HQ.) Catboy (to Owlette and Gekko): The aliens are coming! (Sofia, Amber, and James are seen boarding the palace doors shut, while Captain Jake and his crew arm themselves with anything useful they can find. After a few days, Kwazii is seen sitting in his room.) Kwazii: You know what, it be up to me. If this town can't fight back, it's all over. (That night, he is seen hiding out in the center of town, wearing a black tuxedo and dark sunglasses, and wielding a net shooter.) Yar. When those aliens land, they'll be sorry they picked this place. (right on cue, the rocket ship comes in for landing) Don't come any closer! I'm warning ya! (the rocket's door opens) Don't think I be afraid to use this! (the aliens start to step out) Alright, ye asked for it! (fires the net, trapping the aliens inside; he then picks up the net) I got ya! (takes the net back to the octopod, where everyone in the Disney Junior Club is waiting) Alrighty, everyone! I caught the aliens! (the crowd cheers) Oh, yer too kind. Now, to open this baby up, and deal with these invaders once and for all! (takes out his claws and cuts the net open, only for four normal kids to pop out: a red-haired boy with green glasses, a girl in a purple tutu dress, a black boy with a baseball cap, and a girl with a pink dress and pigtails. Everyone gasps) Catboy: Woah, you are so not aliens. Red-haired boy: What? Aliens? No! We just got lost while flying our Rocket through this place! Owlette: Then why did you fly around for weeks instead of just getting out to ask for directions? Tutu girl (giving the red-haired boy the evil eye): We wanted to, but someone refused to admit that we were lost. (The red-haired boy gives a sheepish smile while Kwazii goes to make an announcement) Kwazii: Attention everyone, false alarm. We are not, I repeat, not being invaded by aliens. Ye can all go on with your lives. Captain Jake: By the way, we never got your names. Red-haired boy: Oh, yeah. I'm Leo, this is my little sister Annie, and here are June and Quincy. Doc (steps forward): Well, welcome to Disney Junior Town. It's really a great place. Isn't it, Kwazii? Kwazii? (Kwazii is nowhere to be found) Oh my, where did he go? We better go out there and look for him. (The group does exactly that, including the new kids, and after a few minutes, Annie pipes up) Annie (offscreen): Guys, I think I found him. (The gang goes over to join Annie. Kwazii is crouched down behind a row of trash cans, hiding his face) Kwazii: Oh, I be so embarrassed. (Everyone except Kwazii laughs, and the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Doc McStuffins